


All Fairy Tales End...

by Merfilly



Series: The Great Wish Virus [10]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Fluff and Crack, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-02
Updated: 2017-11-02
Packaged: 2019-01-28 11:02:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12605136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: Chaos, upheaval, and endings, OH MY!





	All Fairy Tales End...

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you, everyone, with a huge shout out to Lorna, who has made the comments on these ficlets a delight!

The Republic was in pandemonium. The Jedi Order was bracing for more odd revelations from what its members had done. The Grand Army of the Republic was torn between smug satisfaction over stealing their Jedi's hearts and horror to learn the war had been cooked up between a pair of Sith, one of whom was their supreme leader.

Palpatine had not turned up in those first two days, and Anakin Skywalker was wasting no time in tearing apart Coruscant trying to find him, as the one who felt most betrayed by the revelation. He had acquired his padawan, who had spent the day of the virus with Captain Rex, telling him how wonderful he was, and when she finished growing up, would he maybe think about her as a possible partner.

Rex, for his part, had been both a gentleman and the perfect foil for her adolescent rambling, allowing the hugs but keeping her talking about as many subjects that were not him as he possibly could. It was just far too weird, with everything else.

In concerted effort, the 501st, divided in three parts under General, Commander, and Captain, worked alongside the Home Guard, investigating every lead they could until the third day had Mace and Yoda calling off the major hunt, bringing the full Council in under locked doors.

While Dooku dreamed of his empire, safely gathering power in Separatist space to eventually attack the Republic, it seemed Palpatine had simply wished for power, unlimited, and gone to his cache of Sith artifacts deep beneath the Temple itself. Yoda was of the opinion that the ancient Jedi who had built the first Temple on top of the Sith temple that had been there had been complete idiots to not make certain such knowledge was not lost. Had it not been for a persistent, growing feeling of dread among the Council's seers, Palpatine might have succeeded in destroying them all.

Instead, the Council was able to find their way down through the bowels of the Temple, with much bickering and arguing and nearly a fight between Mace and Eeth as the Dark Side pooled and grew in an ominous cloud.

No one truly wanted to speak of what happened down there, and the injuries were severe, but eventually, the Jedi Council brought out the lightsabers of a Sith, and issued a single statement.

"Wished for unlimited power, he did, yet able to contain it, he could not."

Thus ended the climb of one Sheev Palpatine, and the Republic's pandemonium could turn to cleaning its own house… while clones and their Jedi forged a new path, entwined, with the blessings of the Force.


End file.
